Chapter 33
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 33 is the thirty-third chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on May 24th, 2015, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 8. Plot Centorea and Kimihito are seen jogging on a path through a forest, while Papi flies overhead. Cerea notes that the weather and the surrounding nature are perfect for some exercise and notes that Papi is also very happy she can fly freely without the risk of crashing into telephone wires. She turns her attention to Kimihito, only to find he is exhausted. It turns out that Cerea intended to jog a distance of 40 kilometers, and they aren't even half way yet. Suddenly, Cerea hears the ground rumble, and immediately a large amount of logs fall down a hill and onto Kimihito. As Centorea starts to help him out by lifting the logs, they are interrupted by the arrival of a female Minotaur holding a large axe. the Minotaur apologizes for the falling logs, though gets concerned when she sees Kimihito is injured. To both Cerea and Kimihito's shock, the Minotaur quickly picks him up and takes him with her, saying he'll have his wounds treated at the ranch. At the aformentioned ranch, Kimhito's wounds are bandaged as a female Pan apologizes for the trouble the Minotaur caused. The Minotaur claims the wounds weren't that severe, which causes Centorea to get angry at her. Kimihito asks them who they are, and the Pan introduces herself as Merino, the Minotaur as Cathyl, and a pair of Barometz twins as Ton & Cott. When Centorea tries to introduce herself, Cathyl interrupts and tells her not to bother, as she is bad at remembering names. Cathyl explains the four of them are part of the Exchange Program and are learning about human farming techniques, while Papi gets distracted by some baby chicks. When Cerea reveals they were staying at the nearby resort and were exercising, Cathyl suggests they work at the farm, reasoning that the ranch could use the extra help and it is good exercise for them. Centorea initially gets angry and wants to deny, but quickly changes her mind and encourages Kimihito to help when Cathyl offers some organic produce from the ranch as payment. Kimihito starts by helping Merino milk the ranch's sheep, claming he's always been interested in farmwork and adds that he simply didn't want to run anymore. As Merino starts to explain the procedure, Kimhito notices Merino is not wearing anything underneath her overalls and that the Pan's bare breasts are visible. When Merino notices, Kimihito tries to defend himself, though Merino instead asks him for a favor. Centorea can then be seen helping Cathyl plant a new fence; namely by acting as a pack horse and pulling the cart with all the wood, much to her embarrasment. This proves too much for the proud and powerful Centaur, who lies down in exhaustion as Cathyl starts to slam the poles into the ground. While Cathyl's working, Cerea can't help but notice the Minotaur's enormous breasts, even bigger than her own, and the Centaur starts to feel inadequate. She is interrupted when Cathyl asks her how she gets milked, asking if Kimihito does it for her. Centorea gets very flustered and denies this. Upon realizing her mistake, Cathyl gets embarrased as well and quickly changes the subject. Meanwhile, Papi is goofing off and playing with the ranch's chicks when she notices one is missing. She follows it to a nearby storage shed and finds a cardboard box that has been heavily taped shut. We return to Kimhito, who is seen shearing off Merino's wool, with the Pan being clearly aroused by the process. Kimihito asks her why she can't ask Cathyl to do it for her, but Merino explains that it would be too embarrasing for her. Kimihito then asks if their host cannot do it, but Merino tells him that their host, who owns and manages the ranch, is in a relationship with Cathyl and therefore she cannot ask him to do it either despite her wool being too long. Merino then wants him to shear her front half, telling him she's afraid to do it herself. Kimihito relents, but cannot help but feel how perverted it is, especially due to Merino being so aroused by it. Just when he is forced to shear Merino's pubic region, Centorea enters and quickly grabs a pair of sickles and cuts off all of the remaining fur in one fast, fluid motion, but then gets angry at Kimihito. Centorea wants to leave the ranch, only for Ton and Cott to demand to be sheared as well. Centorea angrily relents, but the twins demand she does it slowly and use hair clippers instead. Kimihito sits down to relax, but a large, gloved hand grabs his shirt and pulls him away just as Papi enters with the cardboard box from earlier. Papi empties its contents onto Cerea and asks the Centaur what they are. Centorea is suprised to find they are a large amount of breast pumps. Merino catches on what is happening and explains that Cathyl and the ranch's manager are in a lover's quarrel, due to Cathyl believing he is cheating on her. A belief started by the fact that she heard him supposedly talking to other women at night. When Centorea asks about the manager's credibility, the twins show her a picture of him, with all five girls agreeing he looks like a "player". The twins start gossiping that the manager has set his sights on Merino, but the latter denies this. Merino then explains that the manager usually milks Cathyl and, based upon Cathyl's earlier question, Centorea realizes that's why Cathyl bought the breast pumps, deducing from their large numbers that they must not work on her. They then realize Kimihito has disappeared. It is revealed that Cathyl dragged Kimihito into the woods where she demands that he milks her, saying she can't do it herself. Kimhito asks her why she can't ask Merino to do it for her but Cathyl says that it would be too emberrasing for her. Cathyl unfastens the top of her overalls, exposing her bikini clad breasts. Kimihito is initially distracted by their sheer size, but then remembers what Merino taught him about milking. He grabs and then squeezes Cathyl's breasts, causing the Minotaur to let out a soft "moo". She quickly recovers and tries to punch him for groping her but he dodges it and explains the techinque to her. Kimihito tells her the breasts first need to be massaged and proceeds to do so, causing Cathyl to get aroused. He then asks her to take her top off, and she complies, though emphasizes again that she is only doing it because she has no other choice. Kimihito grabs Cathyl's nipples and proceeds to milk her, noting the large amount of milk flowing out of them, though Cathyl tells him to keep quiet. Kimihito gives a confused Cathyl a bucket to hold and continues to milk her, directing the milk into the bucket. Cathyl tries to protest, but Kimihito claims that it would be wasteful otherwise. When they're finished, Kimihito is amazed that the bucket is completely filled while Cathyl muses over the fact that the manager cheated on her with over ten women in the barn. Kimihito finally puts the pieces together and deduces that the owner wasn't cheating on Cathyl at all. He was merely talking to and about the ranch's livestock. But since Cathyl can't remember names, she did not realize this. Cathyl is initially relieved, but then gets angry again when Kimihito keeps staring at her breasts. Sometime later, the manager returns to the ranch, covered in bandages. He is introduced to Kimihito, Papi, and Centorea and is approached by Cathyl, who apologizes for hurting him earlier. The Manager forgives her, and Kimihito empathizes with him, though Centorea notes the manager is not nearly as unfortunate as Kimihito himself is. Merino thanks the two for helping them, though Cerea asks her how she is going to shear herself in the future. In response they are approached by three young men who want to learn about farming. The three men immediatly befriend the Pan and Barometz; though while Merino is very flustered due to one of them complementing her, Ton and Cott immediatly abuse their status as "senpai" to boss the other two around. Kimihito returns to the Inn with all produce they recieved as a rewards, including what appears to be some of Cathyl's milk. Miia and Rachnera are stunned when they hear the two have been working at a ranch the entire time. Mero tries some of the milk and compliments its superb quality, asking Kimihito if he wants some. He declines, already getting aroused at the thought of how he got it. Suu then notices that Papi is missing, much to Miia's shock and Kimihito and Cerea's embarrasment. It turns out that Papi is still at the ranch, even though it's already night, as she refuses to leave the baby chicks. Merino and Cathyl beg the Harpy to just leave, but Papi cries and says she won't leave without the chicks, whom she has already named. |} |} Key Events * Cathyl, Merino and Ton & Cott make their debut. :* Aside from Minotaurs, Pan and Barometz are revealed to exist. Trivia * There are a few differences between the magazine and the tankobon versions: the first is when Cathyl asks Centorea if she gets her breasts milked by Kimihito, the magazine shows Cathyl imagining Centorea being milked by Kimihito's hands into a bowl from behind, while the tankobon shows Cathyl imagining Centorea being milked using two breast pumps. The second is when Cathyl herself gets milked. The tankobon version censors the scene by either showing it from different angles, or have Kimihito's hands or other panels obstruct the view. * Centorea is shown to be fully aware of the amount of grief and trouble the girls cause Kimihito. Category:Chapters